totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
This Is The Pits!
TBA. Plot As Jasmine is foraging in the woods for her team she senses a presence and annoyingly tells it to show itself. Shawn drops down from the trees with some fruit for the team and is looking pretty guilty. He nervously tells her it’s been the 7th straight day without a zombie sighting but Jasmine gives him some serious daggers! She tells him to stop playing around and that even though its already in the past she still hasn’t fully forgiven Shawn yet. Shawn decides to come clean and tells Jasmine that he attacked Ella so harshly was not only because he thought she was a zombie, but because he was scared Jasmine would get hurt and felt a rush to protect her. A confessional reveals that Shawn “only said it because he cares about his teammates’ safety” but you could OBVIOUSLY see him blushing!! Jasmine is surprised at Shawn’s words but decides to reward Shawn’s “act of kindness” with a kiss on the cheek! She tells the zombie nut he’s sweet but isn’t off the hook just yet…the two discuss Rodney’s elimination and Jasmine points out that he may have been behind Samey’s elimination and his recent behavior only added to this suspicion. Shawn adds to this by saying he was the one who told him the other team was “infected” which led him to attacking Ella. All of this info makes Jasmine begin to wonder exactly WHY Rodney did all these things. In a different part of the woods Amy is shockingly foraging for the Bears, but complains that it’d be easier if Ella or Samey were here to do it. She decides to vent in the confession booth on how she feels bad for using a sweet guy like Rodney (and quickly takes back calling him sweet haha) and is nervous going further in the competition due to Topher’s dirt on her (we sure this is the same Amy from six days ago?). After giving herself a little pep talk and saying she’ll make Rodney proud (then taking it back lol) Amy heads back to the Confused Bears’ shelter. Once the teams finish their brekkie, with a fair share of tension, I call them over for a few announcements. First off, the teams ARE NO MORE!! It’ll be everyone for themselves from here on out! Those who are eliminated from now on will become this season’s jury; not only will they play a big part in determining the winner this season but they will also sequestered in a luxury house until the finale! Everyone seems to be happy with this little bit of info…but unfortunately the house is being remodeled until further notice so they’ll be staying in guest rooms with twin-sized beds at the Aftermath Studio for the time being! While they are still here everyone is being moved to the Salmon’s treehouse in celebration of the teams being no more. And as a final note those who win immunity from here on out will be getting a solo takeout order from our sponsors who got Cs on their health inspection rating! For their first merge challenge the contestants will be dropped in the underground cavern below and will be given a choice of six tunnels, each with their set of challenges that will test how well these campers can survive solo! All the paths eventually lead to the exit of the cave so the first person to cross the finish line will win immunity and some take out from “What-is-in-this-Burger?”. Each person gets their own giant hamster ball, just to shake up the plummeting a bit haha. Everyone reluctantly gets in their hamster, but Jasmine seems to be shaking like crazy...huh…never thought of her as the claustrophobic type haha! I smooth talk her into thinking she doesn’t have to do the challenge…but then have Chef throw her right in the hamster ball! With the contestants secure me and Chef shove them into the pit and watch them plunge to their doom! Once the contestants are done with their crashing and such they finally reach the cave floor; through the monitors I’ve placed throughout the cave I tell them there is a supply bag in the cave which Topher finds and hands out flashlights to everyone. I decide to give the campers a good a scare by blowing an airhorn through my megaphone…but I didn’t think it would cause a REAL cave-in…Every one scrambles around the cave, but a giant boulder comes down and separates everyone! The two groups are further separated by the continuing rock-fall and several mini-groups make their way into one of the six tunnels. For my little mishap I decide to change the rules: the first group back will win immunity and the takeout order! Sugar, now with Sky and Scarlett, is pleased with her girl power team and suggests to Scarlett that Sky should join their alliance which the brainiac is on board with it. Sky says in the confession booth that she wanted to look out for herself for the rest of the game, and having allies could help but wonders if her current group is a good choice. She agrees to join on the grounds that there won’t be any foul play, Scarlett agrees and Sugar is reluctant but willing to comply. As they progress through the tunnel Scarlett comments on how it’s bizarre that stalagmites are present to which Sky responds that it might be a rare type of stalagmite, but Scarlett assures her it isn’t the case while Sugar expresses confusion in the confessional. For this tunnel’s challenge the girls need to make it through a hoard of alligators! I surprise them by summoning a few crocs and while Sky and Scarlett are scared Sugar chuckles at how it’s just “a scalier version of hog tie-in’!” and pounces on the crocs! The girls are astounded at Sugar’s ability to tie a crocodile with its own tail and Scarlett takes notice of how one of the crocs has wires sticking out of it. While Scarlett salvages parts Sky wonders why I’d have robotic animals, I decide to inform her that if I used real animals like previous seasons I’d continue getting lawsuits and stuff from all those animal rights organizations, GEEZ! After Sugar finishes off the last robo-croc the girls move on while Scarlett tinkers with a device she is making… Jasmine isn’t so lucky since she got stuck in a dark, narrow tunnel all by her lonesome haha! Slowly but surely she progresses down the tunnel, shaking in those giant boots of hers. Her challenge couldn’t be more PERFECT; as she reaches what she claims is a dead end I tell her she’ll have to walk through a VERY NARROW crevice to get to the next part of the room! As she panics I assure her there is no other way out but forward. Jasmine starts to think out loud in order to distract herself: ranging from what she plans to do with the money, to Shawn, to Rodney’s motives, to what she plans to do me once she gets out. Her panic grows as she reaches the end of crevice and enters a room just big enough to fit her…which is an ACTUAL dead end! Probably should have mentioned a few of the tunnels did have dead ends but oh well. Panic (or rage?) builds up in Jasmine and she just starts wailing on the walls of the room! Let’s cut away from Jasmine and focus on Topher and Amy! Topher is pretty ticked that Rodney got eliminated since that’s one less asset he and Amy have. Amy does well to hid her offense of him calling Rodney an asset and agrees with Topher before expressing in the confessional that Rodney’s elimination and being stuck with Topher for the challenge is karma biting her in the butt for everything she’s done. They eventually reach their challenge: a series of pillars they’ll have to jump across surrounded by a spooky fog! Amy deems it impossible but Topher presents her with the two pairs of night vision goggles he got from the supply bag (very sneaky Topher!). As they steadily make their way across Topher brings up the idea of recruiting someone to the alliance to even the odds, but Amy replies there isn’t any likely candidates. However, Topher reassures her that Dave could side with them due to being angry with Shawn and wanting him eliminated. The cheer captain wonders who they are targeting and guesses Jasmine or Sky. However, Topher tells her eliminating favorites now wouldn’t be smart game wise or ratings wise and the audience would rather see their favorites overcome drama thrown at them (good boy Topher, you got the right mindset!). For this reason he wants to get rid of either Scarlett due to possibly being a big threat mentally should she get further and to hinder her alliance with Sugar OR Shawn in order to throw Jasmine off her game, get rid of a guaranteed threat, AND get Dave’s trust. Amy’s next confessional reveals that all of Topher’s planning actually makes her scared! While they continue their progress things are as awkward as ever between the “lucky” duo of Shawn and Dave. Dave is STILL holding a grudge against Shawn for assaulting Ella and the zombie enthusiast continually tells Dave he thought she was a zombie that was gonna hurt Jasmine. Shawn adds that Rodney gave him the warning, but is now sorry for believing him and knows that it was him who sabotaged the votes against Samey and not Dave or Ella. Dave is shocked that the votes were sabotaged as it means HE was originally going home but is also offended that the team would think either he or Ella were responsible for it. Their tunnel leads them to a gem-filled room but as the guys are about to snag a gem a Bling-covered Bear appears and chases them out of the cave! The duo comes across a lake in the cave, but Dave is reluctant to wade across it prompting Shawn to throw him over his shoulder and dash into the lake! The race is getting close as the girl trio make their way through the croc tunnel until Scarlett’s device opens up a secret elevator (hey that’s not part of the course!) which only Sky is hesitant in getting into, but the trio make their way up regardless. At the same time Jasmine’s pounding has lead to her DIGGING her way out of the dead end tunnel (she COULD have turned around but this works too!), Amy and Topher are nearing the end of the row of pillars, and Shawn with an annoyed Dave wading their way across the lake and nearing a light source! As I see a few figures dashing toward the finish line Jasmine BURSTS through the ground head and torso first! Still in a panicked state from the claustrophobia, Jasmine’s moment to catch her breath gives…TOPHER and AMY a chance to cross the finish line! Jasmine manages to emerge while a soaking Dave and Shawn appear next followed by Sky, Sugar, and Scarlett approaching from OUTSIDE the cave (looks like that elevator wasn’t a short cut Scarlett haha!). And hey because I’m a nice guy Jasmine will also get a share of Topher and Amy’s takeout order for sorta overcoming her fear! Right before the elimination ceremony, Amy spoke to Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky telling them to vote off Dave. Not trusting her, Jasmine asks why, leaving Amy to reply "Just trust me, please" as she leaves to attend the elimination ceremony. Amy, Topher, Sky, Shawn, Scarlett, and Sugar are announced safe as the final marshmallow goes to Jasmine. As Dave takes the canon of shame, Jasmine wonders why is going on with Amy. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes